


Tiny Kong and Dawn Fart

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Butts, Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Tiny Kong and Dawn farted pants pooping poots in their crapped blue jeans. Tiny in particular loved to fart, so much that she would shrink herself to make her gas blasts squeaky, just for a laugh.

"Oh man, these are really starting to stink," Tiny admitted while she was releasing farts as she bent over, her hands on her knees.

"Isn't that part of the fun to fart?" Dawn commented as she was farting away huge bassy explosions of fart gas while having her arms wrapped around her knees.

"You raise a good point, and a good stink. Peeyew!" "Hey, don't go complimenting me, your farts are huge!"


End file.
